


Something Grayer

by 9_of_Clubs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_of_Clubs/pseuds/9_of_Clubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're always pushing, maybe towards nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Grayer

He raises a brow when Balthazar pulls out a bottle of holy oil, a ghost of a smirk on his lips and that teasing glint in his eye that clearly says, _Well, are you going to play?_

He doesn’t back down from Balth’s challenges though, is willing to push, to let himself get pushed in return. They’ve long moved past comfort zones and squeaky clean lines of morality into something grayer. But Dean doesn’t ask what this is, what they are, and Balthazar doesn’t tell him.

Expectations, they’ve both learned, destroy you quicker than everything else.

Instead, he spills the oil on the floor, steps into the circle and drops the match, the fire spluttering to life with a hiss. 

This is dangerous, it’s life threatening, and it’s probably down right stupid. But all of that falls to the wayside, forgotten, at the angel’s sharp intake of breath as the fire spreads - bright and hot.

Worrying is after all, he thinks as he swallows down the next gasp, fingers roughly meeting skin, against the rules.


End file.
